SiC is a promising material for power electronic devices. SiC is harder than Si, sustains a higher voltage, is a better charge carrier and can withstand very high temperature. SiC is also etch resistant towards HF or O2/O3 plasma processes. Therefore, SiC finds the potential application as a silicon and carbon source for a low-k spacer.
Presently, SiC is deposited by CVD at >1000° C. using silane as a Si source and lower alkane/alkenes such as ethylene or propane as a C source. Very high temperature and low pressure (˜100 mbar) is required to crack these molecules to grow SiC films. High temperature CVD process of SiC is one of the biggest disadvantages in the modern electronics industry as most of the integration processes have lower thermal budgets (>500° C.).
Therefore, there is a need for new precursors and methods for the deposition of SiC by ALD or CVD at lower temperature.